The Revealing Poison
by dark yasha fan
Summary: What happens when sparks fly between the self centered Inu and the sweet Kag? A quick and fatal poison to Inuyasha's human form, causes him to hear Kagome confess her feelings for him.
1. The Ill Fated Transformation

TITTLE: The Reavealing Poison  
  
Summery: What happens when sparks fly between the self centered Inu and the sweet Kag? A quick poison to Inuyasha, causes him hear Kagome confess her feelings for him. (I HATE KIKYIO, she will not be entering this fic!!!! Same goes to Kouga. Sesshomaru MAY make an appearance in two or three chapters. He will be an enemy, like in the anime. Other wise follows the nakraku baddie SL)  
  
Disclaimer: Own Inuyasha? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!! Your serious?! No, I dont own em! Some dude in Japan does!!!  
  
Warning: Lots of FLUFF during some of the early chaps. Then it will probably heat up to a lemon in the later chapters! I'll leave you a warning before any lemons, so you can hide the moniter from your parents!! .  
  
Autors Note: I have no idea where Im going with this, but the pairings are Inu and Kag, and M and S might happen alittle, I dunno yet! The lemons are probably only going to be with Inuyasha and Kagome. IMPORTANT: Do not kill me if my grammer and spelling sucks. (I am going to go ahead and announce I probably misspelled 99% of the document! .) The chapters won't be that long (5000 words max, 1000 word minimum), but I will update hopefully once a week at the least! Ok let's get on with chapter 1!!! AND THIS IS MY FIRST FAN FIC, SO TAKE IT EASY ON THE FLAMES!!!   
  
Chapter 1: The Ill-Fated Transformation  
  
As Kagome dropped threw the well for the 2nd time today, she thought about the Shikon Jewel that hung around her neck. She wondered if Inuyasha would steal them from her if they ever did round up all the remainning peices. She highly doubted it, scolded herself for the thought.   
  
When she hopped out of the well, she was greeted by Inuyasha and the rest of the gang. "You took your sweet time, didn't you?!" Inuyasha blurted out to Kagome, in a irritated tone.  
  
All the others greeted Kagome in unision, politely. She smiled, then glared back at Inuyasha.  
  
"Oh, get over it Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled back to Inuyasha, while scratching Shippo's head. Inuyasha let out a silent feh, and flung his nose up into the air.   
  
"Did you bring the jewel this time, Kagome?" Miroku asked Kagome curriously.  
  
"Sure did!" Kagome said with a bright smile. She walked over to Inuyasha. This startled him alittle, but he kept his arrogant stance. "You know Inuyasha, tomorrows your human transformation night!" Kagome said in a mildly worried tone.  
  
"I know that!!" Inuyasha quickly responded, closeing his eyes while he said it. "I'd prefer it if you didn't come to the fedual era at all tomorrow. I would rather not carry the burden of your death on my shoulders," he added with a glare.  
  
"I know you care about my well-being and all, so I'll do as you said," she said sarcastically while glarring back at Inuyasha.  
  
"Wow! Usually it takes more than that for Kagome to give into any of Inuyasha's commands," Miroku whispered to Sango.  
  
"I was thinking of the same thing," Sango responded. "Maybe she got hit on the head on the way down the well?" she quickly added.   
  
Inuyasha and Kagome fumed and turned toward Miroku and Sango. "QUIT WHIPSPERING OVER THERE YOU TOO!!!" Inuyasha yelled.   
  
They all giggled, except Inuyasha, all he did was slightly blush and glare at the gang. Shippo hopped on Inuyasha's shoulder and said with a giggle, "Don't feel bad Inuyasha! We're laughing with you, not at you!!"  
  
Inuyasha readied his arm to send Shippo flying, but Kagome had that "Sit!!" kinda eye contact with Inuyasha. He sighed and flicked Shippo off his shoulder with his finger. Kagome glared deaper, but then smiled at the Inuyashas compromising. She smiled while smileing at Inuyasha. If he only knew how much she loved him. He was in her mind 24/7. It looked like Inuyasha was getting alittle irritated at her starring. So she decided to go help Shippo off the ground, instead of starring at Inuyasha. After Shippo exchanged a demonish look with Inuyasha, Kagome decided it was time to go to Kadee's now. She had called for them earlier, but Kagome had to do something in her time, so they decided to wait intill she got back.   
  
"Ok, are we going to get going now?!" Kagome shouted to the group as she approuched Inuyasha.  
  
"Yes, we need to get to Kadee's pretty soon, its getting alittle late," Sango confirmed as she called for and got onto Kieara. She motioned for Miroku, and Shippo to get on also. Miroku tried to get on and hold on to Sango alittle to low. He was awarded with a slap, that turned his whole face a throbbing red. Sango glarred at him with a twitching forehead. Shippo hopped to the back of Kieara, and held on as best he could.   
  
Inuyasha muttered to himself as he lowered himself to one knee. He let Kagome onto his back, and she held onto his hanyou (I think thats how you spell his red thingy ) tightly. He got to his feet, and asked, "You ready Kagome?"   
  
She smiled and responded cheerfully, "Yep!" She always loved soaring threw the air on Inuyasha's back. She rested her head on his shoulder as he jumped into the air and began sprinting across the trees to catch up to Kieara.   
  
As the wind blew threw her black hair, Kagome attempted to take a nap on Inuyasha's back. Inuyasha slowly looked at Kagome, trying to keep his eyes on his path. He loved it when she slept on his back; he could stare at her cute face as much as he wanted, without getting labeled a hentai or her saying Sit. Some of the time, she would close her eyes, but not fall asleep. Some times her scent would even change, but most of the time he could still smell the awake-ness of her aroma. She was sleeping as of now, so he decided to slow down alittle, hopefully not awakeing her. He still kept a steady lead infront of Kieara.   
  
As Kieara slowed a stop, Miroku hopped off before Sango. He tried to help her down, but Sango was intent of getting down herself. "I can get myself down just fine, Miroku," she told him as she hopped off of Kieara.  
  
Miroku sighed and frowned as the demon exterminator walked toward Kadee's hut. But as he at least tried to act a gentlemen, Sango looked back and winked at the monk before enetering the hut.   
  
When Sango, Shippo, Miroku, and Keiara entered the room, they notticed that Inuyasha and Kagome were already seated at a table with Kadee. There weren't any available seats left, so with a sigh, they decided to stand. Inuyasha glanced at them and chuckled. "You snooze you loose," he added.   
  
"What I've called you all over here for, isn't exactly a positive reason....I have reason to belive, that Inuyasha may become extremely ill during tomorrows transformation," Kadee said in a low tone.   
  
Everyone stared without a peep. Inuyasha was sure-enough the first to speak up. "What makes you think this one up, you out-dated little woman!?" Inuyasha responded.  
  
"The bite from the small poisonus demon two days ago, had no effect. But on a normal human, I'm afraid it is usually fatal. In all cases, the poison lasts in the victims blood stream for about a week." Kadee replied with defeated look downward. "....There hasn't been any cases where a human has surrvived a bite from that demon..." she added slowly.  
  
Everyone in the group gasped. This time Inuyasha was quite worried. Kagome tried to hold back her tears long enough to respond. "Is it possible that Inuyasha could make it threw one night of being human with the poison in his blodd stream....," she said while getting teary eyed.   
  
"I... don't think so...," Kadee responded, feeling horrible that she could do nothing to make any of them feel any better.  
  
Inuyasha was worried about dying, but intrigued him more was that Kagome was starting to cry. She must of cared for him some what to get emotionalable about his death... He couldn't think of what to say, so he decided to act normal, "Feh! Don't cry Kagome, you know I hate the smell of human tears!"  
  
"That's not something exactly compassionate to say to someone who is crying over your death, Inuyasha!" Miroku shouted to Inuyasha, as Sango nodded in agreement.  
  
"I need to use the bathroom... I'll be back in a moment!" Kagome said in a voice of sorrow. She got up from her chair and glanced at Inuyasha one more time before running to the bathroom.   
  
Shippo hopped up onto the table and shouted, "How dare you make Kagome cry you, no good..." Shippo was interupted by the back hand of an annoyed Inuyasha.  
  
Giving into the death glares of the others, Inuyasha got up from the chair in a burst of anger and yelled, "OOOO alright, I'll go apoligize to the woman!!! If it'll get you guys off my backs..." He really didn't care about the others, and he really didn't care about dying the next day. All he cared about, was that he had accidentally hurt Kagome... he had to apoligize before he could forgive his arrogant self.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 1!!!


	2. The Sorrow and Worry

Thanks for the first 2 reviews!! Keep them coming!   
  
Chapter 2: The Sorrow and Worry  
  
As Inuyasha headed toward the bathroom, Shippo calmed down and sat in Inuyasha's chair. "So, is that thing that bit Inuyasha, it was THAT poisonous!" Shippo questioned in a sorrowful tone.  
  
"I am afraid so," Kaede responded while looking out the window, viewing the beauty of her village. It was only to take her mind off the fact that Kagome felt as bad as she did, if not worse.  
  
Miroku and Sango, sat down in the empty chairs, and by this time, had panicking frowns plastered to their faces. They sat awhile before Miroku spoke up, "I don't believe it, Inuyasha is way too stubborn to die. This poison will do nothing to him at all!"   
  
Sango looked up and replied, "I hope your right…" The group fell silent, knowing there was not much of a positive conversation to be had.  
  
Inuyasha reached the door, and herd Kagome sobbing on the other end of it. He began to knock when he herd Kagome mumble a few things. "Kagome, I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings, but I don't know what I did wrong," Inuyasha began. Inuyasha really knew he was at fault, but he thought it might make him look soft to admit his mistakes.  
  
"Go away Inuyasha!!" Kagome yelled, startling the group by the kitchen. Sango knew if Inuyasha did not get Kagome calmed down, Kaede might have an imprint of Inuyasha's body in her floor. Kagome was not in the mood for anymore of Inuyasha's shit, and Sango knew it. She wanted to get up, bang Inuyasha over the head, and yell at him for not understanding that Kagome was sad because she was going to loose a friend, and he was not helping much.  
  
"I'm really sorry Kagome, please stop crying…" Inuyasha plead. He could hear her cry start to end. She was starting to make him feel sick; he did not mean to hurt her feelings as bad as he did. However, what if she was crying about his death? He wondered as he waited for Kagome to come out of restroom.  
  
As the door opened, Inuyasha was surprised to see Kagome fling her self at Inuyasha for an embrace, she was still partially crying. "Inuyasha, don't you dare die!" Kagome yelled as the tears streaked down her face. Her face was red, and she already had tear marks, burning into her face.  
  
A tear rolled down Sango's face as she looked toward Kagome. "She really likes him doesn't she…?" Sango started. Sango let her hair fall into her eyes. Miroku took a quick glance, but Inuyasha's sickness was saddening him too much to feel any pleasure. He has somewhat grown attached to the group, and did not feel jolly at the idea of any of them dieing.   
  
Inuyasha held Kagome as she wept; thankfully she was calming down. Inuyasha hated it when she cried. Her tears gave off a saddening aura that tortured Inuyasha. But, he did love it when he had a chance to hold her, but of course, he did not plan to let her know that. "I promise I won't die on you Kagome, I'll live through it, I promise," he said, not knowing if he could fulfill that promise or not. If he was going to die tomorrow, maybe he should do a few things that he planned on doing before he died.  
  
As her tears landed on his outfit, Inuyasha started to try to signal the group to get her a tissue, but it did not work. Mad at their ignorance, he turned his head to tell them to get Kagome a tissue, Sango was the first to get up.   
  
Shippo was already wailing on the floor by that time. None of them were taking this well at all; Inuyasha was the only one without any tears on his face. As Sango gave Kagome the tissue, Inuyasha squirmed out of Kagome's grasp. He looked outside, judging by the position of the moon; Inuyasha assumed it was going to be 12:00 AM in about three hours. "Let's stay here for the night, it's obvious that Kaede can be most helpful to your situation, Inuyasha," Miroku said.   
  
"Good idea, Miroku. I think it would be better if Kaede was here to let us know the condition of Inuyasha," Sango replied.   
  
The group waited awhile, the tears of most were beginning to dry, Kagome finding a seat in a near by couch. Inuyasha was next to her, lying down, with his arms behind his head. Several thoughts were going threw his mind. Kagome had already calmed down, and was talking with Kaede. Kaede started to speak, "Well Inuyasha, so far it looks good, you are doing better than I thought," Kaede started.  
  
"That's Inuyasha, him dieing from a poison is way out of the question!" Kagome replied with a smile. She silently hoped she was right, and Inuyasha would make a full recovery.  
  
"Feh!" Inuyasha rudely let out, "Stop talking about me, nothing is going to happen!"   
  
"I certainly hope so!" Kaede said sarcastically, while narrowing her stare toward Inuyasha.  
  
"So, where are we going to be sleeping? I am getting really tired!" Shippo said with a yawn and stretch.  
  
"Oh yes, I almost forgot" Kaede started, "I think me and Kagome will watch over Inuyasha for the night, out here on the couch. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kiara will be sharing a guest bedroom. There is a bunk bed in there…" Kaede said while pointing in the direction of room she was talking about.  
  
Miroku looked down at Shippo and excitedly said, "You and Kiara want bottom or top bunk?!"  
  
Sango sighed, restraining her self from slapping Miroku, while picking up Kiara into her arms and carrying her into the guest room. She turned back and stated, "You guys got top bunk!"   
  
Shippo looked up at Miroku in disgust and said, "Why do I have to sleep with….you!!!"   
  
Miroku sighed and replied, "You are no prize yourself!"   
  
Inuyasha, Kagome, and Kaede watched the clock strike midnight. Kagome watched with an overwhelming feeling of sorrow, as Inuyasha began to glow.  
  
"It has begun! Brace yourself for pain Inuyasha!" Kaede said with a quick prayer. 


	3. Confessions

Chapter 3 CONFESSIONS

Authors Note: Thank you monkeysss for that spell check , and sry about the long wait, here it is.

Inuyasha gripped his gut and let out a startled scream. Kagome placed her hand on his, as Inuyasha started to shine as his hair went black. His nails shrunk to a normal human's size. The pain in his gut was hurting him worse than he thought.

Inuyasha let out another yell as he closed his eyes in pain. A tear trickled down Kagome's cheek, as Kaede got up to receive an herb for Inuyasha's pain.

By the time Kaede got back, Inuyasha had passed out from the pain. Kagome lost it and threw herself at Inuyasha, crying into his chest. "Please don't leave me! Inuyasha, I love you too much to have you die!" Kagome said, squeezing him tightly.

By the time Kagome knew what she had said, it was said. She blushed heavily sat up in her chair. Kaede let out a small chuckle, and said "Ah young child, you always sounded like you liked the half demon Inuyasha. So, this is not much surprise."

Kagome bared her teeth and shouted, "DON'T YOU TELL ANY ONE!!!"

Suddenly, am arm wrapped around Kagome's neck. Kagome turned red as a stop sign when she noticed it was Inuyashas arm. He was gritting his teeth; he was in pain by sitting up. "You like me?" Inuyasha said while holding his stomach with his free arm.

If Kagome were not already so red, she would be now. "Um eh.....Of course not! What would make you think that?" Kagome asked, hoping he did not hear her earlier.

"Oh, maybe the fact that you said mummumumum" Kaede started, but was interrupted by Kagomes tense hand over her mouth.

"I herd you, Kagome," Inuyasha said embracing her.

Kagome eyes widened. _Why is he always so intimate when he is human? _Kagome asked her self. "Oh ah, that," Kagome started.

Suddenly, Inuyasha kissed Kagome, taking her by surprise. Not to mention scarring Kaede. "You aren't such a jerk when your human are you?" Kaede asked with a chuckle.

Kagome was in heaven, but she knew he could not hold his consciousness for long. She hesitated, but returned the kiss.

"OOOoooOOOO" Shippo said, holding a teddy bear, standing at the base of the bed.

Inuyasha tensed, and then punched Shippo in the head. "OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!" Shippo cried.

"Sit boy!" Kagome said, then wishing she took it back. _I do not think humans can take being slammed through the floorboards. _Kagome said to herself as Inuyasha fell.

Sure enough, Inuyasha lost consciousness. "Good one, Kagome!" Kaede said to Kagome while helping Inuyasha onto the couch. The moon light beamed threw the window and onto Inuyasha, glowing up his face and black hair.

"Whoops, I'm sorry!" Kagome said while looking at the indention on the wooden floor.

Shippo hopped up onto the couch and looked down at Inuyasha, "Serves you right for trying to force Kagome into a kiss, then hitting me!!!!" Shippo said, causing a blush from Kagome and a giggle from Kaede.

Ya ya, it is short, and it has been awhile so it should be huge, but hey, lots of stuff has been happening... In addition, this chapter has its impact anyways.


End file.
